Problem: What is the coefficient of $x^8$ in the expansion of $(x-1)^9$?
Explanation: By the Binomial Theorem applied to $(x+(-1))^9$, this term is $\binom98x^8(-1)^1=-9x^8$.  The coefficient of this term is $\boxed{-9}$.